Through Elaborate Eyes
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: An alternative first season through Musa's POV DISCONTINUED! Details on chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, never have never will

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, never have, and never will**.

**A.N: This story is an alternative first season through Musa's POV**. **It's my first story so play nice.**

Chapter 1: A new fairy in town.

I walk into my dormitory only to find it empty "Well, well it looks like I'm first here, I guess that means I get to relax until my other room mates come, it's so squishy in here compared to my palace room, then again my room is the biggest in the castle. With all that noise I'm guessing everyone is arriving so I should go unpack."

"I wonder who our room mates will be… I hope they like my talking plants because they have to stay in the sun…" Is all I hear and then a sort of scream, I ran out and saw a girl with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes sprawled out on the floor lying in soil and being told of by a plant. Creeping slowly out of the shadows I started towards her slowly and before I could even talk she spun around and eying me down," Be careful would you I don't want you damaging any of the plants!"

"Wow, why would I want to do that… you seem nice enough…."

"Flora, resident of Linphea power source is nature, and you are…?"

"The name's Musa, Princess of the Harmonic Nebula, power source is music, do you want some help cleaning up?"

"Oh yeah I could use that. Sooooo are you the first one here?

"Yeah I am, hey I heard you in the hallway talking to someone, who was it?"

"Oh I was talking to my plant, and he talks back. I put a formula on him that can make him talk, cause I feel that if plants could talk the world would be a better place."

"Ok, so I hear we've got two other princesses coming, I hope their not stuck-up snobs like all the other princesses around here, hey I remember meeting you somewhere before, oh I know, on earth yesterday!"

Flashback

"Wow these Earth shops sure have some nice stuff in them, hey that looks good" I said as I walked into a little boutique on the corner of Palms Avenue. "Hey I think I'll take a look at this dress." My hand reached to get it when suddenly I hear…

"_Hey! Back off sister that's my dress! It goes perfectly with the headband, shoes and bracelets I just brought!"_

" _Chill out would you? I'm just taking a look at it! Wow wound up much?"_

_I'm sorry but when I saw you go for the dress I thought you were going to buy it… forgive me? By the way I'm Stella and by the way your admiring this place I'd say your not from Earth but don't freak out cause I'm not either."_

"_How did you know? But anyway I'm Musa Princess of the Harmonic Nebula, which planet are you from?"_

"_Darling I am Stella Princess of Solaria and holder of a platinum credit card so if you don't come shopping with me your punishment will be to come anyway!"_

"_Alright then lets go SHOPPING!"_

_When we walked out of the store we found three other girls from other planets. One of them regularly came to this very earth town and they all had powers all had powers like Stella and I, When we were walking across town I made a list in my head of their names and powers and this is how it went;_

_Stella_

_Origin: Solaria_

_Power Source: The Sun and the Moon_

_Bloom_

_Origin: Sparks (come to Earth regularly to check everything is all right)_

_Power Source: Unknown_

_Tecna_

_Origin: Zenith_

_Power Source: Anything Digital_

_Flora_

_Origin: Linphea_

_Power Source: Nature_

_And of course myself,_

_Musa_

_Origin: Harmonic Nebula_

_Power Source: Music_

_It all seemed to tie in back then but it felt like something unknown had brought us together on Earth._

_End Flashback_

"So…" I said trying to place my words carefully "how do you think Bloom will get into Alfea if she didn't sign up for the school year and if she does get in she won't be in this dorm cause we have some girl called 'Princess Varanda of Vallisto." I read out of the sign on the door.

"Oh don't worry sweetie Stella said she had everything sorted out and for us to just wait for her to come!"

"You see that's what worries me most! When Stella says don't worry I start to worry!"

"That's illogical! Hello Musa, hello Flora great to see you again! Did you have a safe trip?"

"Oh hey Tecna! How are you going? Are you bunking in here to? I think your bed is in that other room with Musa's! "

"Of course I am, it would be irrational not to seeing as I am assigned this dorm! Thanks for pointing out my bed by the way."

"No problem sweetie!"

"So, Bloom and Stella haven't arrived yet? That's strange because they were quite a few places in front of me, oh well Stella must have gotten into another argument."

"Yo, I think we'd better clear out if we want our heads cause here comes Stella and she looks mega flustered!"

As we all move out of the way for the on going Stella panic attack, I thought I saw a glimpse of red in her sea of yellow hair and when she steps into our dorm my suspicions were confirmed as she stepped out of the way I saw Bloom!

"If you were caught sneaking an unregistered fairy into Alfea Stella, they could expel you!" Tecna exclaimed loudly causing Flora and I to look suddenly towards herself.

"Darlings, I didn't sneak her in, Bloom convinced me honesty is the best policy and I told Grisellda that Princess Varanda of Valisto won't be showing up this year due to her being home schooled and that Bloom came from Earth and had only discovered her powers days before. Grisellda went to turn her into something slimy when Ms. Faragonda who had been watching us the whole time stopped Grisellda and said that Bloom was to take Varanda's place!" She said in a flustered rush.

"When then we should celebrate!" Flora exclaimed.

"Lets meet in Stella's room in one hour with all the food we can scrounge up for a slumber party!" I said excitedly.

"Hold on! Why my room?" Stella said touchily.

"Because Stella." I started, "you have that big king size bed, a personal balcony and a personal bathroom and quite frankly Stell, it's the biggest."

"Hmmmm very well but my Solarian perfume is OFF LIMITS! Got it?" She replied grumpily.

"I think we can live with that, right guys?" I said as I looked around and saw everyone's heads nodding. "Good now lets go!"

"Wait, before we go, can Kiko come to? Cause I really want him to meet all you guys!" Bloom said quietly as Kiko, a small rabbit stepped out from behind Bloom's legs.

"Well of course he can sweetie, he can have an organic carrot if he like too! Flora exclaimed bending down to Kiko's level

Kiko nodded his head vigorously as if to say yes.

"I'll get them ready now then! Kiko do you want to come help?" Flora asked nicely.

Kiko hopped along side Flora as she walked of to make the organic carrots.

An hour later we were all in Stella's room with a wide array of potato chips, soft drink and pizza talking about everything. Kiko was sitting in Bloom's lap chewing on a carrot listening to the girl talk.

"Uhhh I am stuffed! That pizza is soooo good!" Bloom exclaimed. "I know it's a bit early but I think since we are all such good friends I thought we could create a group that only people in this dorm can be in. So what do you guys think, should we create a group that stick up for each other and helps each other?"

"That's a great idea sweetie! I'm defiantly in. What about you guys?" Flora said anxiously while looking at everyone. When seeing all their heads nod her face lit up like a neon light bulb. "Now all we need to do is think of a name, any suggestions?"

"Well I'd already thought of one incase you guys did say yes, how about 'The Winx Club'?" Bloom queered.

"Perfect!" Stella yelled.

I sat quietly as everyone celebrated the naming of the Winx Club. Classes would start tomorrow and I'm pretty sure that that is where the trouble will begin, rival gangs good grades and boy problems and with my hot headed temper I was sure I was sure I was going to land the Winx Club in a few sticky situations. In fact, I wasn't even sure if I could keep my grade up to stay here because my dad said, 'Bad grades and you come home quicker than you can say stop.

All in all I knew it was going to be an interesting year.

**A.N: So, what do you think of my first story? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it in the middle? I don't know so that's why you have to review it! Tell me how I can improve and if you have any story ideas you want me to put in add them to your review!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I've never been one for long disclaimers so here goes

Disclaimer: I've never been one for long disclaimers so here goes. I don't own Winx Club get the picture?

A.N: Sorry for the wait I've been cramming for tests. Thank you thenewyorker1206 for telling me about that other story, I seriously did not know it existed and I didn't know that Through Elaborate Eyes was like Through Azure Eyes, just to let you know, it probably will swing off the first season for a short time then go back. Thanks also to all the people that reviewed my story (even though there was only three!) Enjoy the story!

Chapter two: Meeting the Boys

My eyes flicked open slowly as the bright sunlight poured through Stella's open window bouncing of her hanging wall mirror and onto her vanity mirror making it glow lightly. Classes started today. I thought to myself, and that means that I have to pick something to wear.

I groaned as I sat up only to slump back down again as I realized that Stella had already gotten our outfits ready for us and they were lying on her bed with our names pinned to them. For me she had chosen a turquoise boob tube long sleeve top, a light turquoise mini skirt and knee high socks with sneakers.

I ruffled my shoulder length hair and quietly got up avoiding the sleeping bodies. I sat down on my respective bed and picked up my hairbrush and started combing it through my hair. 6:30 am was what Tecna's digital clock read out; I was never know for being a late sleeper. "I have to start a new hobby soon, 6:30 is to early to be sitting around our dorm. Ahh I'm going to go for a run and if it clears my head I'll do it every morning.

I quietly got out of my pajamas and slipped on a pair of tracksuit pants and a mini jacket. I put my sneakers on and grabbed my ipod and started running. I don't know how far I ran but it seemed the more I ran the clearer my head would get. I went around Alfea grounds once and then I saw a guy, not much older than me setting up a target on a tree. I walked over to him,

"You'd better have good aim with that flashy purple sword of yours 'cause if you miss the target my friend Flora wont be happy."

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he fell over the targets remaining to be put up. This guy is a real klutz I thought to myself as he got up and brushed himself off. He seemed to stare at me strangely looking up and down as if he were examining me and then he flushed, his eyes landed on my stomach. I looked down at it, nothing out of the ordinary really, quite slim, pale as always, and a slight curve to the edges, the same as it's been for the last 16 years.

"Okay, two things." I started, "One, I do not like people staring at me let alone my stomach, its just a stomach, get over it, two I'm Musa and judging by the way everything about you is, you are a Red Fountain student and should not be here without permission. So unless you do have permission I suggest you leave!"

He just smirked, " I have special permission form Ms Faragonda to be here and the reason I was staring a you is because you are cute, I'm Riven by the way." I stood the dumb struck, not that he was sort of cute; it was because he said it out right and loud.

"Wrong answer you pervert" I answered simply then slapped him across the check leaving a nice red mark and stormed of quickly.

Back at our dorm it was 7:30 and only Flora had woken up to tend to her plants. "Hey Flo." Was all I said before I flopped down on her bed and fought back a pack of laughs.

"What did you just call me?" she questioned as she spun around quickly.

" Oh I called you Flo, but if you don't like it I'll go back to calling you Flora I just thought that you needed a nickname and Flo was the first thing that popped into my head." This day was getting stranger and stranger, first I decide to go for a run for no real reason at all, then this perverted guy hits on me and now Flora considering a nickname, weird.

"Hmmmm I like it I think I will keep it!" Flora said suddenly breaking my chain of thought.

"Keep what?" Stella murmured getting up from her bed and staggering into Flora and Bloom's bedroom.

"Oh hey Stell, Musa just thought of an absolutely perfect nickname for me!" she exclaimed loudly jumping up and down like an excited five year old.

"Well let's hear it then!" Bloom said walking out of Stella's bedroom with Tecna.

"Musa, you can do the honors seeing you were the one who thought of it." Stella groaned (obviously she wasn't used to waking up early!)

"Okay, Flora's new nickname is… Flo!" What happened next I don't remember that well, there was lots of jumping up and down and screaming and hugging. Obviously they liked it!

We made ourselves presentable and had breakfast and headed to our first class, orienteering a magical forest, not my cup of tea (and I don't even drink tea!) "Okay girls listen up, I am your teacher Professor Palladium and today we will be joining up with the boys from Red Fountain to do an orienteering lesson. Now when the boys get here they have already picked names out of a hat to see whom they are going with. Speaking of which here they come! Quickly get into pairs and the boys will join you!"

Oh God, that means that that pervert id probably going to be here, pray that he doesn't have me or my partner! I thought quietly to myself as we got into pairs. I was with Flo. "Oh goody I hope that we get some nice boys!" Flora exclaimed loudly causing quite a few heads to turn.

"Yeah well I hope we get any but this one guy I met when I was running this morning." I said blankly.

"Oh did something happen between you guys?" Flora questioned. "Yeah, this one guy is a pervert and I slapped him across the cheek." Was my answer.

"Oh okay then."

A red flying ship slowly came into view and once it landed the Red Fountain boys stepped out and started towards the people that they chose. The perverted guy started towards me and my heart stopped. All that was running through my head at the time was, please don't come here, please don't come here, please don't come here! My heart started beating again when he turned and went towards Bloom. My heart stopped again, coming towards me was the cutest guy ever, with wavy blonde hair and clear blue eyes I thought I was going to faint! But it seemed luck wanted to make a mockery out of me, he seemed to be more interested in Bloom than me. That girl gets all of the breaks, I thought to myself.

"Hi there ladies, I'm Sky, prince of Erakylon and this is Markus and we will be your tour guides for your lesson today. Hey do you girls know that cute red head over there?" He said softly pointing to Bloom. I was just about to say that we vaguely knew her when Flora cut in and said,

"Oh sure we know her Sky! She is in the same dorm as us and she seems really nice but we only just met her!" Flora explained.

Palladium then explained the whole exercise, we were to go into the forest and use our winx to track down 7 magical boxes with different stamps in them. This is where the boys came in. the boxes were located in hard to reach places that you can only reach by using your engineering skills and tactics. First one back gets a prize.

The buzzer sounded and the teams were off! I gathered that having Flo on our team would give us an advantage seeing that seeing that she is the fairy of nature. "Okay there are three boxes in the area, on to the left about 500m on straight ahead about 750m and one to the right about 500m again, I suggest we split up, I'll take Markus and get the one on the right, you take Sky and get the one on the left, then we'll meet up at the one straight ahead." We split up, running fast we ducked and weaved through the trees as I used my winx to track down the exact location of the box.

"Got it!" I said ducking a low hanging branch.

'Great! Where is it?" Sky said getting slightly impatient.

"Follow me!" I said over my shoulder as I ran the home stretch. I stopped dead in my tracks, "now I see why the boys were here to help us."

A.N: Ooooo clify! What will happen, that's for me to know! Review please!! I will be putting a poll up on my home page soon (hopefully!)

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry for the wait!


	3. Author's Note

Ok here's my reason for not updating at all lately

Ok here's my reason for not updating at all lately. I had a MAJOUR case of writers block and then when I as just about to finish the story my computer crashed and all of my stuff, I mean every little bit of it got lost so I had nothing. We had to install everything again and I still haven't gotten round to putting Word or anything like that on there either. So there you have it, my excuse for not updating lately. Which isn't really an excuse cause it is the dead set truth! Flame me if you will but I have no control in when my computer decides to crash do I?


	4. Discontinuation

I have officially decided to discontinue 'Through Elaborate Eyes'. I no longer have a passion for it. PM me if you would like to continue it. If not I will delete it and maybe repost it much later when I have it passion for it again. Thanks so much for those people that did read this and liked it. I'm sorry, but PM me and you could take it over.

**Lots of love**

**Kitty4life **


End file.
